Realidad
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Eh desidido hacer una serie de one-shot seddie. espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien chicos este es un one-shot de tristeza y razonamiento espero les guste y no olviden dejar su review**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo este one-shot, que espero les guste... y sin más, aquí va**

**********General*****

**Freddie Benson un chico de 18 años lo tenía todo, buenas calificaciones, buenos amigos y una novia a la que amaba con toda su alma**

**su nombre Samantha Puckett de 18 años ruda despreocupada decidida muy fuerte, pero también sensible de sentimientos y amorosa con su novio**

**Freddie la amaba, pero había algo que a el no le gustaba, y era que Sam le mandaba muchos mensajes diciéndole "te amo" o "te extraño", el al principio le gustaba pero se volvió algo seguido y el quería decírselo pero no quería a serla molestar, o que mucho menos terminara con el**

**Pero una noche antes de irse a dormir, Freddie recibió un mensaje, tomo el celular en sus manos, y vio que era un mensaje de Sam, el chico resoplo y decidió no leerlo e irse a dormir, el castaño solo serró sus ojos y se durmió, pero como a los 5 minutos de haberse dormido recibió una llamada, la cual se perdió pues él estaba durmiendo... **

**al día siguiente Freddie se despertó por la insistencia de su celular, así que a regaña dientes se despertó y lo tomo y al contestar se dio cuenta de que era la mama de Sam llorando diciéndole que a Sam la habían asesinado la noche anterior, Freddie quedo en shock ante tal noticia, y la llamada se corto**

**Freddie reacciono y se acordó del mensaje de anoche, y lo busco y decidió leerlo y decía "hola amor, voy a tu casa pero puedes venir a encontrarme es que creo que alguien me viene siguiendo" Freddie se sintió como el imbécil que es las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejías, se sentía un idiota por no haberlo leído anoche tal vez pudo ayudarla, y estaría ahí con el diciéndole te amo**

**Freddie tomo el celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz de aproximadamente 5 minutos después del mensaje, y se puso a escucharlo muy a tentó, sus lagrimas volvieron al escuchar la hermosa voz de Sam que decía y se escuchaba agitada "Freddie por favor contesta, ven a buscarme alguien me sigue te lo suplico mi amor si lo haces te juro que no vuelvo a molestarte con tantos mensajes, pero por favor Freddie ayud..."la llamada se corto con un grito ahogado de Sam que izo sentir a Freddie mas miserable, se agarraba el cabello con ambas manos mientras lloraba por la culpa que lo comía vivo y que lo aria vivir con la culpa por siempre**

**Moraleja: ****cuida lo que ahora tienes porque te puedes dar cuenta de que perdiste la luna contando las estrellas**

**Bien chicos este fue mi primer one-shot, ustedes me dicen que tal estuvo si les gusto o lo odiaron si lloraron, porque yo llore mientras lo escribía**

**Muchos**** besos y adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh decidido hacer un fic solo de one-shot así que este es otro one-shot, pero no la continuación del anterior, ****¿****quedo claro?**

**Bien aquí yo con otro ONE-SHOT que espero les guste,... esto es algo de lo estoy pasando****,**** así que... :'(**

**PD: Estos one-shot y los futuros son de mi propiedad, sacados de mi imaginación, yo no adapto o traduzco fic. Cuando lo haga lo diré**

**NOTA: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes ****¬¬…**** solo el one-shot**

******Rompiendo Muros******

_**Bien aquí estoy yo Sam Puckett, la chica fuerte sin "sentimientos" despreocupada, con bajas notas, que jamás lloraría por un chico o tendría el corazón roto...**_

_**Hasta yo lo creía, que jamás lloraría por algo así, que no me rompería... pero que equivocada estaba, muy equivocada**__**...**_

_**"En las noches no puedo dormir."**_

"_**Suspiro en Soledad**__**."**_

"_**¿**__**Como**__** estarán**__** todos?**__**"**_

"_**Me siento sola."**_

_**Todas las pistas daban a entender que yo le gustaba, pero, pero no fue así... que estúpida fui... al creerle a ella que entre ellos nunca pasaría nada... que equivocada estaba...**_

_******FLASH BACK******_

_**Iba caminando por las calles de Seattle con la mirada perdida, pensando en el castaño que hace rato avía visto ablando con mi mejor amiga Carly en la hora del almuerzo en Rideway**_

_**Según lo que me dijo mi amiga se llama Fredward Benson**__**,**__** o como le gusta que le digan**__**,**__** Freddie, un Ñoño para nada su tipo según su amiga**_

_**Y como lo conocí yo por accidente, chocamos, me sentí rara al tomar su mano, y **__**¿**__**por que el sonrojo?, me sentía confundida, fue muy amable...**_

_******FIN FLASH BACK******_

_**Al tiempo descubrí ese sentimiento, se preguntaran como...**_

_******FLASH BACK******_

_**Era el baile de invierno, Carly no pudo venir por problemas de salud, así que iría sola**__**,**__** como siempre... **_

_**Al llegar todo era muy lindo adornos increíbles un hermoso **__**árbol**__** de navidad con un decorativo hermoso que me fue inevitable no sonreír y olvidar los problemas... pero un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al sentir una respiración que me hablo**_

_**-por qué tan sola rubia hermosa- mi mundo se detuvo mi corazón casi se salía de su lugar y mas al sentir sus manos en mi cintura -**__**¿**__**te gustaría bailar esta pieza con migo?- me estremecí**__**,**__** mis piernas temblaron ni siquiera podía hablar así que lo que hice fue asentir con la cabeza**_

_**En la pista el sujetaba mi cintura mientras yo le rodeaba el cuello con mis manos, una pieza lenta sonaba en la pista de baile, lo vi con un comportamiento extraño, miraba a todos los lados como buscando algo así que le pregunte qué era lo que buscaba pero me cambio rápido el tema, diciéndome que me veía hermosa con vestido, a lo que me sonroje... creo que debí haber sospechado con lo que me pregunto después**_

_**-**__**¿**__**avisto a Carly?- a lo que yo le dije el motivo por el cual no vino, a lo que contesto con un "ah" desanimado, supongo que mi enamoramiento oculto la realidad...**_

_******FIN FLASH BACK******_

_**Fue mi culpa nunca debí enamorarme de la persona equivocada, me rompí, mi corazón se rompió, el lo rompió se encargo de hacerlo, llenarme de ilusiones y esperanzas falsas...**_

_******FLASH BACK******_

_**Estábamos en los licuados locos Carly y yo, riendo de cualquier cosa, hasta que Carly recibió un mensaje en su celular, al notar quien le mando ese mensaje, se puso rara y nerviosa le pregunte quien se lo mandaba y dijo que era Spencer que la necesitaba para una nueva escultura, a lo que no le creí ni una sola palabra, así que decidí seguirla, pero nunca creí que haber hecho eso me rompería... ahí estaban los dos a la que creí mi mejor amiga y al chico que me izo creer que yo le gustaba, besándose muy apasionadamente...**_

_**Mi vista se puso nublosa, no podía creer lo que mis ojos presenciaban, quería morir, lo **__**único**__** que hice fue correr y correr...**_

_******FIN FLASH BACK******_

_**Y aquí estoy llorando por algo que jamás tuve por ilusiones rotas, por estúpida**__**...**_

_**...por no asarle caso a Brad mi gran y **__**único**__** amigo, el que me advirtió de esto...**_

_**-¿Que haces aquí?- me sobresalte al escucharlo -**__**¿**__**es por **__**él**__**, cierto?- me conocía tan bien este chico -no deberías hacerlo por alguien como el, no vale la pena- era justo lo que yo creía, pude sentir como se acercaba y unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban**_

_**-no debes sentirte así, no me gusta-**_

_**-lo sé, pero...- mis lagrimas y sollozos no me dejaban hablar **__**–**__**yo**__**…**_

_**-ya no digas nada, es un idiota- me abraso mas fuerte atrayéndome asía él, yo sabía muy bien que yo le gustaba a él, pero **__**él**__** sabía muy bien que solo lo quería como amigo...**_

_**...pero, nada costaba darle una oportunidad, sabía que me trataría bien, así que...**_

_**-Sam yo...- lo interrumpí**_

_**-Brad, todavía quieres que lo... ¿intentemos?- estaba asustada no sé porque... el entendió a lo que me refería ya que sus ojos brillaron**_

_**-cla-claro, que si Sam, yo te cuidare, no te are daño como ese- dijo tomándome las manos, después tomo mis mejillas en sus manos y quito las lagrimas con sus pulgares y me pregunto algo que debía contestar**_

_**-Sam, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- no pude hablar así que lo único que hice fue asentir... y a Brad acercarse a mi rostro, y los sentí, los labios de Brad sobre los míos, lo mejor que pude hacer fue corresponder, si quería olvidarlo, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer… creo...**_

"_**Mis sueños y esperanzas van creciendo. Oye, puedo sentirlo."**_

_**"Siempre durante 24 horas"**_

"_**Cada vez que pienso en ti, mis impacientes sentimientos, simplemente fluyen."**_

_**"Aunque es fácil decir TE QUIERO, cundo apareces frente a mí, mi personalidad surge y se convierte en mi obstáculo."**_

_**"Aun cuando estoy decidida para hacerlo todo, a pesar de ese rasgo, sin importar cuanto lo intente, aquel muro no se ROMPE."**_

_**"Espero que puedas entender mis sentimientos."**_

_**"**__**¡**__**Es por eso que siempre te miro de reojo de esa forma, poniendo todo mi coraje y amor"**_

_**"Parece que mi delicado corazón va a romperse."**_

_**"Finalmente pude encontrarte y llegue a conocerte, pero no sirvo para el amor."**_

_**"Había olvidado mis cicatrices de amor, pero de repente, el dolor me inundo."**_

_**"Algún día, mi verdadero yo te dirá TE AMO, tengo que decirlo... pero hoy me he vuelto demasiado débil para hacerlo."**_

_**Freddie Benson, no importa con quien este, **_

_**tu siempre serás la persona que AMARE.**_

**Bien espero les allá gustado no olviden de dejar su REVIEW esas cositas son de mucha ayuda**

**PD: a, y los que se lo preguntaron los que están entre comillas, son las letras de una cansion Japonesa**

**PD 2: ESTOY TAN FELIZ PORQUE MI EQUIPO OSEA HONDURAS LE GANO AL ****"****MEJOR DEL MUNDO****"**** YA SABEN DE QUIEN ABLO PUES DEL ESPA****Ñ****A, VAMOS HONDURAS SIIII!... no saben lo feliz que estoy**

**Adiós y besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien este es otro one-shot llamado... Espero les guste, solo queria decirlo**

**Bien sin más espero que este one les guste y dejen su comentario PORFAVOR, son de ayuda**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo este one-shot que salió de mi mente, y cualquier parecido con la realidad o cualquier otro fic. es pura coisidensia... ahora si a leer**

********Aquí estoy********

**POV Sam**

_Estoy aquí, viendo como el sol deja de brillar, como empieza a tomar un color naranja, que hace un hermoso juego con el cielo y sus nubes con un poco de rojizo, aquí estoy viendo como se hace intenso ese hermoso color, como el sol se esconde por el mar, como desaparece poco a poco de mi presencia, no hay nadie aquí, algo raro, pero es lo __único__ que agradezco de este día, que empieza blanco y termina negro, ja!, que ironía justo así empezó mi día, feliz para pasar a lo más oscuro y doloroso, más doloroso de lo que alguna vez pude sentir, jamás__..._

_Aveses desearía volver hacer una niña, jugar sin preocupaciones, y lo más importante, jamás llegar a enamorarme, pero todo adolecentes pasan por esta fase es algo que no puedes detener... la vida sigue, con dolor, traición, y más dolor... nunca puedes llegar a imaginarte que la persona que mas amas, es la que puede hacerte mas daño, mas si es tu primer amor, como el pudo hacer esto, el sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, y me humillo enfrente de muchas personas, restregándome en la cara a la otra, con la que pasaba, casi todo el tiempo, con la cual para verla se excusaba con "mucha tarea, no puedo ir hoy"... _

_No puedo odiarlo, pero como lo desearía__..._

_Aquí estoy, viendo como es sol se esconde, dando paso a la oscuridad, pero todavía teniendo ese lindo color naranja que golpea mi rostro sin piedad como su luz me sega un poco, pero no me importa, debo acostumbrarme al dolor... aquí estoy en la orilla del mar sentada sobre la arena escapando de la traición, el dolor... y de el... puedo sentir como el viento juga con mi cabello, siento un frio en mi rostro, y como no, mis lagrimas que son la sangre de mi corazón roto, apuñalado, no han dejado de caer desde que me entere de su traición... y otra vez vuelven mas intensas las ganas de llorar, de gritar de sacar con lo que sea este dolor que siento que me quema por dentro... y quiero gritarle y reclamarle porque de su traición, porque no me lo dijo antes de que esto se fuera más a fondo, tal vez nada, malo allá pasado o pasara..._

_Y me digo una, y otra vez, porque Freddie Benson, porque dejaste que te amara tanto, si tu no sentías nada asía mi... quiero odiarte con todo mi corazón pero no puedo, algo me lo impide, solo espero dejar de sentir este dolor, dolor que fue provocado por tu traición__..._

_Aquí estoy viendo como el sol ya no está en mi presencia, como poco a poco ese lindo color naranja rojizo se fue, dejando a mi alrededor un cielo azul oscuro, como poco a poco se convertía en oscuridad, y... una idea cruzo por mi mente... si el sol desaparece, también lo hermosos de sus colores desaparecen, se van desaprensen, ya no existe... sucedería lo mismo?... si yo desaparezco, ya no sentiría dolor ni la traición de Freddie Benson... estaba decidido, debía dejar de existir... lo hare nada me hará cambiar de idea..._

_Me levante de ese lugar, no me importo la arena en mis pantalones, seguí caminando, como si fuese un muerto viviente..._

_Llegue a mi destino, no precisamente a donde quería llegar, aquí estoy en mi casa, entro no hay nadie, subo a mi cuarto, tomo papel y un lápiz, para despedirme de mi mejor amiga, y de... y de el... termino las cartas, las dejo en el buzón, y camino sin rumbo fijo, me dirijo al mismo lugar del que vine, la playa, el viento se siente más fuerte que antes, como si estuviese enojado, puedo oír las olas del mar, están fuertes tanto como el viento, parece enojado, como si supiera lo que voy a hacer, pero como dije nada me detendrá para hacer esto, estoy decidida, voy a hacerlo,..._

_Aquí estoy... me siento en la arena, y saco la pequeña navaja que traje de mi casa, lo paso unos segundos por mi muñeca izquierda, pensando si hacerlo o no, pero decidí sacar mi celular para ver qué hora era, al abrirlo note que tenia 30 llamadas perdidas de Carly y 10 mensajes, decidí ignorarlos y ver la hora, 2:45 A.M, una buena hora me dije..._

_Aquí estoy, pasando la punta de esta navaja por mi muñeca, decidí serrar los ojos, tome un suspiro pensé en las personas que quería, y de golpe vino a mi mente su traición, y no lo pensé dos veces, y lo hice, mis lagrimas salían mas, no sé si eran por el dolor de la cortada o el dolor de mi corazón... caí en la arena, todo se movía a mi alrededor, mis parpados pesaban, todo se empezaba a poner negro, y después no se qué paso..._

_"Debo tragarme el llanto, y hundirme en el dolor, que provoco tu traición... pero, Aquí estoy."_

**Y bien que os pareció, por favor dejen sus review con su opinión si les gusto, y sin más gracias por leer y que no les dé flojera poner un review y díganme les gustaría un punto de vista de Freddie sobre esto, si es así será un two-shot...**

**Adiós los quiero besos y abrazos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola este es la segunda parte de "Aquí estoy" ya que unas chicas lo pidieron así que aquí esta, espero les guste y sin más a leer.**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo este two-shot que es sacado de mi mente, espero dejen su opinión de como lo hise, si les gusto, saquen su opinión a la luz no la dejen escondida**

**PD: esta segunda parte será un poco OcC, creo que así se escribe, bueno sin más a leer..****.,**

**********Aquí estoy ll******

**POV Freddie Benson**

_Aquí estoy, diciéndome,__ ¿__porque?, __¿__porque?, porque demonios e deje manipular por una zorra como Missi. Todavía no puedo creer que le dije eso a la mujer que amaba, amo y siempre amare, como pude ser tan... imbécil, y no decirle la verdad, cuando solo estábamos los dos, solos, pude haberle dicho ahí la verdad, y pedirle que escapáramos, que huyéramos del país, pero no, el miedo que tenia con las amenazas de Missi... como una persona puede ser tan mala?, __¡__ja!, __¡__pero mira quién habla!, la persona que hiso sufrir a la mujer que ama por abe sido tan cobarde, alguien que le tuvo miedo a las amenazas de una simple chica, una estúpida, como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y llevarme a Sam al otro lado del mundo, a la fuerza si es posible, donde nadie nos encuentre jamás, ni la loca de Missi._

_¿__Que no la vasto con hacer sufrir a Sam?, si no que también quiere hacer que __¡__yo! permanezca a su lado, no, no yo tengo que decirle la verdad a mi Sam, no puedo soportar que ella me odie..._

_Aquí estoy, con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo a la casa de mi Sam, tengo que decirle la verdad, y solo la vedad, desde la llegada de Missi, su trampa, sus amenazas, todo, totalmente todo._

_Al llegar a la casa de Sam no encuentro nada, la casa esta oscura y silensiosa, como se siente mi corazón al recordar los ojos de Sam cuando yo le decía todas esas mentiras, cuando __¡__yo! quería asesinarme y asesinar a Missi... _

_La busque por toda la casa, y nada... sabía que ahí no encontraría nada, así que me fui a buscarla a otro lado, la salida de emergencia, nuestro lugar, nuestro __único__ testigo de que Sam y yo nos besamos por primera ves..._

_Al llega no encontré nada, todo estaba silencioso__._

_La busque por todos los lugares que ella y yo conocíamos__..._

_Pero algo me decía que me faltaba un lugar, en el que debía buscar, pero mi mente no daba con ese lugar... estaba desesperado por encontrarla, presentía algo, y no me gustaba, nada..._

_Aquí estoy, en la silla de un viejo columpio de este no tan visitado parque. Mi corazón duele como si lo hubieran apuñalado, como si algo desfallecerá, como si algo que me importa demasiado, se fuera de mi, mas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no tenia control de ellas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, un sollozo escapo de mis labios, no entendía por que, mi cuerpo solo lo asía, como si mi corazón sabría algo que mi mente todavía no había descifrado, esto me volvía loco, ya no podía. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y con manos temblorosas lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste, era mi madre, regañ__á__ndome de que debía de estar ya en casa, que era muy tarde para que un chico de mi edad anduviera en la calle, como ahora eran las 2:50 A.M, así que mejor tome a camino casa, pero la desesperación a un seguía ahí, tratando de controlar mis lagrimas..._

_Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre me recibió con un sermón sobre los peligros de la calle a esta hora, que alguien me podía lastimar, decidí no hacerle caso e irme a mi habitación, entre, y me deje caer en mi cama, me sentía fatal, necesitaba encontrarla, me sentía mal, __¿__porque me deje manipular?, __¿__porque deje que el miedo me venciera?, no pare de pensar en mi Sam, hasta que me quede dormido..._

_Al despertar fue por gracias a mi amiga Carly, que golpeaba la puerta con desespero, por suerte mi madre no estaba, o si no, fui a abrir la puerta y Carly tenía una cara de miedo y preocupación, y le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba, pero ella solo estallo en llanto mientras me entregaba una carta que tenía en sus manos, con duda la tomo y vi que era de mi Sam, me quería matar con lo que decía esa carta, así que sin dudarlo, corrí, corrí como nunca a esa playa, una playa que vio, que es testigo de que ahí fue donde me le declare a Sam, y ahora es que me pregunto, __¿__cómo es posible que se me haya olvidado un lugar como ese?..._

_Llegue a la playa, la busque por todos lados, esta era una playa no muy habitada a esta hora, además no vivía casi nadie cerca, la seguí buscando por todos lados, hasta que... vi a lo lejos... algo, o más bien alguien, estaba acostado debajo de una palmera... y fue ahí que me di cuenta, y reconocí quien era esa persona, era mi Sam, mi Princesa Puckett, corrí con toda mis fuerzas así ella... al llegar mis ojos tenían muchas lagrimas acumuladas, ahí estaba ella, la mujer que amo, tirada junto a un charco de sangre, me deje caer de rodillas, no podía creer lo que ella se había hecho, mis lagrimas no paraban, la tome del rostro intentando despertarla, pero sabía que eso era imposible, vi su muñeca, ahí tenía una gran cortada... gritaba, lloraba como nunca antes lo avía echo, ahora si avía perdido a la mujer de mi vida, y todo por cobarde, por el maldito miedo..._

_Aquí estoy, el día del entierro de mi __ún__ico amor... Aquí estoy, con un gran dolor en mi corazón porque no está Sam conmigo, soy culpable, lo acepto, pero también ay otra persona que es mas culpable aun, y es Missi, ella las pagara, pagara este dolor que siento, que sentimos muchas personas aquí__..._

_Me levante de mi lugar, de este lugar donde el amor de mi vida, avía sido enterrada, camine hasta llegar a un edificio, no era el Bushwell Plaza, este era el hotel donde vivía Missi, entre, subí a el ascensor y llegue al piso 9, donde Missi vive, me detuve frente a una puerta 6B, la abrí sin ningún problema, entre__,__ creí que no avía nadie, pero la escuche hablaba por teléfono, espere que cortara la llamada, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Missi me estaba dando la espalda, pero creo que me sintió ya que volteo, solo para verme a mí sosteniendo una pistola a pocos centímetros de ella, vi terror en sus ojos, me suplico que no la matara, pero si eso me hubiera devuelto a Sam y a mi hijo, lo hubiera hecho, así es, Sam estaba embarazada, lo hice, ese fue mi primer asesinato, Missi Robinsón, no deje rastro, así como entre__,__ salí, nadie se dio cuenta de que fui yo, no lo eh vuelto hacer, pero no me considero un asesino, solo me considero una persona en busca de venganza, pero no importa lo que hice, o lo que haga, nada, nada me devolverá a MI SAM..._

_"No dejes que nadie te manipule, ni te dejes vencer por el miedo, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, porque lo que hagas hoy te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo."_

**Bien, y que tal les gusto, no les gusto, háganmelo saber por medio de un review, les agradezco a los que leen estos one-shot, a los que dejan review y a los que no también gracias y adiós.**

**besos**** y adios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien espero que este pequeño one-shot les guste, que es mío pero no lo que está en comillas eso es propiedad de José Ángel Buesa**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni los personajes, solo este one-shot pero no lo que está en comillas eso es del poeta cubano José Ángel Buesa**

******Adiós******

_Se podía ver en la sala de la casa o más bien apartamento a una rubia llamada Sam Puckett que en sus manos tenía una carta que recién le avía llegado, y se asusto tanto al ver quien se la mandaba,__ ¿__cómo supo de ella?, __¿__como pudo el encontrarla?, hace mucho no sabía nada de él, Fredward Benson, una persona que ella amo, mucho, pero decidió amar a otra persona, con manos temblorosas abrió la carta y empezó a leer..._

"_te digo adiós, __¿__y acaso te quiero todavía?, quizás no eh de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós._

_No sé si me quisiste... no sé si te quería..._

_O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos._

_Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco, me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti._

_No sé si te ame mucho... no sé si te ame poco._

_Pero si se que nunca volveré a mar así, Samantha Puckett._

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo, y el corazón me dice que no te olvidare;_

_Pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,_

_Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te ame._

_Te digo adiós, y acaso con esta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí..._

_Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,_

_Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."_

_¿__Porque diablos le mandaba eso?, se decía ella, avía estado intentando ser feliz, pero él lo arruina mandándole eso, pero ella se odiaba en ese mismo momento, por sentir lo que avía dado por olvidado, no quería llorar, así como no quería que él la olvidara, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un apuesto y muy guapo hombre llamado Bradley Sommers, exacto ella decidió escapar con Brad, una noche que fue muy apasionada para ella y Freddie_

_-hola amor, __¿__como estas?- dijo Brad a Sam que se avía levantado y escondido la carta en uno de sus bolsillos de su jeans_

_-bien, __¿__y tú?- le pregunto ella mientras él se le acercaba y la sujetaba por la cintura y la besaba, ella tomo el cuello de él mientras se besaban_

_-ahora estoy de maravilla- dijo mientras se volvían a besar muy apasionadamente, además Sam quería olvidar lo de la carta y el sentimiento que avía despertado de nuevo en ella en un momento apasionado con Brad su pareja, siguieron besándose hasta que llegaron al cuarto que compartían los dos, poco a poco sus prendas de vestir desaparecieron de sus cuerpos hasta ser uno solo... esa noche Sam pensó que la persona que le asía el amor era Freddie Benson su único amor... y esa noche en la ventana de esa casa, unos ojos llenos de tristeza y odio los miraban, unos ojos que una vez estuvieron llenos de alegría gracias a una rubia llamada Sam Puckett, la causante también de esa tristeza..._

_"decide bien cuando elijas algo, porque puede ser que eso no sea lo que esperabas"_

**Espero les haya gustado este one-shot, dejen su comentario y adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ****¿****como están?, yo bien, bueno aquí estoy yo con otro one-shot, que espero les guste**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo este one, que espero les guste**

**Inspiración para este one-shot, la canción de Miranda! Prisionero.**

**Prisionera**

_¿__Por qué sigo contigo?, me pregunto una y otra vez, dijiste que no volverías a lastimarme, y mira, lo hiciste, y sigo aquí, amándote, como la primera vez, dices hacerlo porque fui yo quien engaño primero, tus celos son ciegos, es algo que te digo siempre, o me perderás, aunque creo que ya lo hiciste, y no haces nada por detenerme..._

_Pero da por seguro mi amor te lo juro, nadie va a amarte como yo lo hare..._

_No supiste valorarme cuando estuve contigo, me dices que olvide el pasado, pero eso me ah marcado y no puedo olvidarlo..._

_Es que soy prisionera de un error, cuantas veces as pedido perdón y yo eh perdonado, ya no quiero ser prisionera de este error, que cada vez se hace más grande si lo dejo continuar, debo irme de tu lado y buscar mi destino, no digas que fue error que cometiste, por que quien izo el error fui yo al creer en ti, en amarte, en saber que era lo que asías cuando yo no estaba, ya no quiero ser prisionera de este error..._

_Estoy decidida a encontrar a alguien que en verdad me ame, hago maletas para irme de este error y enfrentar la realidad..._

_Pero de por seguro mi amor te lo juro, nadie va a amarte como yo lo hare..._

_no sé a dónde ir, pienso en Carly, pero ella está de viaje, además justo ella me advirtió de esto, no tengo donde ir, así que decido ir al parque, a hogar mi error en un helado... lloro al recordar tu engaño, pero trato de no hacerme notar, pero creo que fue imposible ya que alguien se me acerco, era un chico castaño, muy guapo, alto, de buen cuerpo, me pregunto si estaba bien, yo no quería hablar con nadie, así que lo mande al diablo, pero __él__ siguió ahí, hasta que me canse y decidí hablar y contestar su pregunta..._

_-No, __¿__que no ves?, estoy mal por los errores que uno comete en esta vida, por no saber con quién te metes, por creer que alguien va amarte como tú a él, porque tienes mucho que dar, pero no recibes nada, solo te das cuenta de los engaños y los errores que comete.- termine llorando mas a este chico que jamás avía visto en mi vida, el parecía sereno, y calmado, lo cual me molesto_

_-soy Freddie- yo lo mire con cara "de enserio" -no sé porque dices eso, todo mundo comete errores, de los cuales siempre aprendemos, pero al final terminamos felices y siendo amados- volteo a verme -por que todo mundo nació para amar y ser amado, tal vez no era tu destino estar con esa persona por qué no era digno de tu amor, y no sabe valorar lo que tiene, solo digo que, no tienes que sentirte así- me señaló -por alguien que no vale, o te ha amado de verdad, y si pareces que eres una chica que tiene mucho que dar, no te sientas prisionera de algo que tu no hiciste, eres libre de escoger...-_

_No sabía que decir, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza_

_-soy Sam Puckett-_

_El rio -soy Freddie Benson-_

_Mi dolor desapareció con el tiempo, pero, espero poder olvidar las marcas que me hicieron prisionera a alguien que no me valoro..._

_Freddie me ayudo mucho, y como __él__ dice, todo mundo nació para amar y ser amado, y espero encontrar eso pronto..._

**Yo creo que esto es lo más raro que eh escrito, pero digan que opinan**

**Esos son mis lemas "todo mundo nació para amar y ser amado" junto a este otro "todos nacemos por una razón"...**

**Puede que el próximo sea de romance y felicidad, lo intentare.**

**besos**** & adios**

**-cpz**** (Belkis)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeyyy, como les va?, lamento no haber dejado este one-shot antes, :) y como dije antes este one, será de happy, espero poder hacerlo, :) si no será vergonzoso :( bueno espero no decepcionarlas con este one, y se los pido de rodillas, por favor dejen un review, y así podrán donar la sangre que mi madre necesita, ok no, pero por fis dejen un review, y eso me ara feliz, en mis futuras vacaciones :)**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta one-shot que lo hice YO de mi imaginación nada mas :)**

**Titulo de one-shot:**** chicle :)**

_Un castaño corría por todo el apartamento Shay con una rubia enojada tras __él__, este estaba masticando chicle mientras reía, algo que asía enojar más a la rubia..._

_-ven aquí idiota, vas a ver cuando te agarre, no volverás a hacerlo nunca- le gritaba Sam al castaño mientas intentaba agarrarlo_

_-__Mmm, no dejare que me agarres- decía huyendo de la rubia, se protegía del sillón el de un extremo del sillón y Sam de otro, mientras daban vueltas en este..._

_-cuando te agarre, desearas no haber nacido, Fredwark-_

_-__Mmm, que sabroso este chicle Sam, mmm- la provocaba el castaño -pero más sabroso fue como lo obtuve- le decía este masticando más grande frente la rubia, esta se enojo mas y salto sobre el sillón intentando agarrarlo, pero no pudo, este huyo lejos del sillón_

_Carly bajaba por las escaleras ya que los gritos de Sam la hicieron saber que algo andaba mal_

_-chicos- intento llamarlos -chicos, CHICOS, BAASTA!- dijo ya enojada de que no le ponían atención, estos se asustaron ante tal grito y se detuvieron y Carly continuo_

_-__¿qué__ está pasando?-_

_-es que Sam está molesta porque estoy masticando chicle- dijo Freddie bastante calmado, la rubia lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada_

_-__¿qué__?, ese chicle era mío- le grito la rubia, Carly rodo los ojos y dijo a Sam_

_-__Sam por favor, no tienes que estar así solo porque Freddie te quito tu chicle, eso es tonto- le dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos -yo te comprare mas- _

_-si tal vez es tonto, pero qué opinas de que me lo haya quitado mientras YO lo tenía en la boca- dijo la rubia explotando mas, Carly abrió los ojos a tope y luego miro a Freddie, este solo se encogió de hombros y dijo_

_-__Sam me estaba provocando, así que yo la tome de las mejillas y...- lo corto Carly_

_-no quiero saber cómo paso- dijo Carly que miro a Sam, y esta dijo_

_-__¿__puedo matarlo?- le pregunto Sam a Carly_

_-as lo que quieras- dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras, Freddie al oírla abrió las ojos y lo __último__ que vio fue a Sam encima de __él__ mientras esta lo golpeaba_

**¿****Bien?, ****¿****les gusto? lo odiaron, háganmelo saber por un bocado que se llama review ;)**

**Besos y adiós**

**-cpz (Belkis) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, sí, soy yo, y vengo con un nuevo one shot, que espero les guste y dejen un comentario sobre que les pareció y me dejan un review con vuestra opinión, ****¿sí****?**

**Bien espero les guste...**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo este one shot que es sacada de mi imaginación :)**

**Estrellas**

Me encontraba, aquí, en la terraza de mi casa, observando las estrellas; esto solíamos hacer él y yo, nos quedábamos horas observándolas, no hablábamos, solo nos observábamos, nos acurrucábamos, y observábamos las estrellas.

Pero ya no podíamos hacer esto, no desde hace ya 5 años, cuando ese horrible accidente le arrebato la vida, y me lo quito sin piedad, ese día que él murió, sería nuestra boda, si, nos íbamos a casar, unirnos en amor para siempre.

Hoy, hace 5 años, que no está el conmigo, que me lo arrebataron, cuando me dijeron del accidente, quería morirme, tan solo de pensar que algo pudo haberle pasado a él, al amor de mi vida.

Trataron muchas cosas para salvarlo, pero nada sirvió, él ya se había ido de mi, pero... un mes después de su muerte, me entere de algo maravilloso, algo que me volvió a la vida, me entere de que estaba embarazada, si, estaba esperando un pedacito de mi Freddie, ese angelito que crecía dentro de mí, y me trajo vida, y muchas esperanzas de vivir.

Y sigo observando las estrellas, como solíamos hacerlo cuando él estaba conmigo, lo extraño mucho, no lo niego, lo amo más que nada en esta vida, pero mi pequeña Jenny, me ah ayudado a salir a delante, ella y Brad, si, me case con Brad ase un años y medio, el me ah hecho mucha ayuda en estos 5 años, y me comprende, pero él sabe muy bien, que jamás, voy a amar a alguien como ame a Freddie, el entendió, y lo intentamos, y ahora... lo quiero mucho, no sé qué aria sin él.

El ama a Jenny como si fuera su hija, ella lo ama como su padre, Jenny sabe quien en su verdadero padre. Lo ah sabido siempre, mi pequeña se parece mucho a su padre, casi en todo...

-Mmm, así que aquí estas- oí como una voz hablaba a mi espalda, como pude voltee a verlo, él me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual yo correspondí, él se acerco a mi sentándose a mi lado

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunte mientras me acurrucaba a su lado con su ayuda

-Bien, y tu como le hiciste para estar aquí afuera, hace frio, y les puede hacer daño- me dijo

-Ya estaba a punto de entrar- le dije, él me observaba con una expresión que no supe saber que era, se acerco a mí y me beso, después el dijo

-Sabes que te amo-

-Si lo sé, y lo agradezco mucho- dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello

-Te amo, a lo igual que amo a Jenny, y nuestro bebe que viene en camino- dijo tocando mi gran panza de 7 meses, si estoy embarazada de Brad, decidimos tenerlo, YO, quería tenerlo, quería tener algo de Brad conmigo también, cuando le dije que estaba esperando un bebe de él, salto, lloro, y grito de la alegría, y cuando se lo dijimos a Jenny, se puso muy contenta, algo que ame.

De pronto escuchamos una pequeña risa, me voltee a todos lados buscándola, cuando la vimos, mi pequeña Jenny estaba, con una de sus pequeñas manitas tapando su pequeña boca, Brad la llamo con su mano, y ella se acerco de inmediato, acurrucándose entre nosotros, me encanta que hagamos esto, pero me encantaría que Freddie estuviera aquí, yo soy feliz, y sé que Freddie quería que yo fuera feliz, siempre me lo dijo, como si supiera que esto pasaría, amare a Freddie para siempre, ya que el primer amor de verdad, jamás se olvida, sentí la mano de Brad acariciando mi vientre, lo mire, y él me sonrió.

-Vamos a descansar- nos dijo levantándose, después me ayudo a levantarme, tomo a Jenny en sus brazos, le dije que se adelantara que yo ya lo alcanzaría, el asintió, y yo me quede ahí parada observando las hermosas estrellas que se encontraban frente a mis ojos.

-Te amo Freddie- dije observándolas -te amo, y te dejo ir- dije, y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla justo cuando un acogedor aire me envolvía, y supe que él estaba ahí, ese aire con un aroma delicioso que él siempre cargaba seguía ahí, limpie mi mejilla y dije para después salir por la puerta.

-Te amo Freddie- dije y salí.

-También te amo Sam- escuche una suave voz a mi espalda, quería voltear, pero no pude, ya era hora que lo dejara ir, me dirija así la habitación que compartía con Brad, llegue con una sonrisa, y sabiendo que Freddie me ama aun; las últimas palabras de Freddie las que me dijo antes de morir, las tengo guardadas en mi mente para siempre.

_"Si quieres saber cuánto te amo, cuenta las estrellas"_

**¿****Y?, les gusto, díganme por favor como estuvo, si les gusto lo odiaron, tengo talento, o soy un asco, en esto de escribir, por favor dejen un review, por lo que más quieran, dejen un review con su opinión**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis) ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nenes, como están, aquí yo, con un nuevo one-shot, que espero les guste, y les diré, que la idea me vino de otro one-shot que leí hace un a****ño, y no lo recuerdo muy bien, así**** que, esta es como una continuación... está claro?**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo este one-shot con el cual me inspire con otro one-shot (****¿****?)**

**. . . **

**Ojos verdes**

**. . . **

y como lo habían dicho, ellos se encontraban de lo mejor en licuados locos, Sam se miraba muy feliz, a pesar de que hace unos minutos, en el estudio estaban su castaña amiga Carly y Freddie, juntos, eso la puso muy triste, y salió del apartamento, sintiéndose sola, dejada de lado, sin nadie con ella, pero eso cambio al doblar la esquina del pasillo de Bushwell, cuando choco con un chico, el cual no conocía, pero lo primero que la cautivo, fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes, y al parecer, a él también le gustaron sus ojos, ya que cuando a Sam se le escapo de los labios que los ojos del chico frente a ella, que ahora tomaba un licuado de moras, eran hermosos, se sonrojo.

ambos hablaron en el pasillo muy alegres y Sam eso le gusto, no sabía que era, pero, ese chico le inspiraba confianza, al chocar los libros de él se cayeron al suelo, Sam le ayudo a recogerlos, y fijo su mirada en un libro, sobre "El amor a primera vista" que el chico traía, el se lo regalo, y él la invito a tomar un licuado, ambos estaban tan sumidos en el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de los ojos color chocolate que los observaba con tristeza, y esos ojos sabían la razón.

El inconscientemente los siguió, pero que asía el castaño Freddie siguiéndolos si el ya tenía a la castaña Carly con él, que juego quería el jugar, el estaba con Carly, y debería dejar a Sam con su chico de ojos verdes en paz, al llegar a licuados locos, los miro en una mesa en el fondo, ambos chicos se miraban de los mas felices, y el sintió celos, no quería eso.

En la mesa, Sam no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que hasta ahora, sentía que empezaba a querer, este la observo y dijo;

-¿En verdad te gustan mis ojos?-

-... ah... yo, si, lo que pasa, es que tienen algo muy lindo- dijo la rubia en un susurro y bajando la mirada, este la escucho y con valentía que se formo en el, tomo de la barbilla a Sam para que lo viera, esta se sonrojo aun mas ante el contacto.

-Tú me gustas Sam, sé muy bien que nos conocimos hace poco, pero, me gustas desde hace mucho, desde que empezaron Icarly, y... yo quiero saber... probar algo- le dijo este sin soltar su barbilla, lentamente ambos se acercaron, hasta sentir el aliento del otro...

Freddie observaba eso en shock, ¿que estaban asiendo? ¿Porque lo asen? ¿Cómo Sam se deja tocar por ese? y ¿quién rayos es él? y ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer estando tan cerca del otro?, estas y mas eran las preguntas del castaño, hasta que su mente se puso blanca al ver el beso que ahora compartían ellos, solo una cosa él pensaba, y era que, la había perdido...

**. . . **

**... y ****¿****qué tal? ****¿****Bueno? ****¿****Corto? ustedes juzguen por medio de un comentario, y, ****¿****ya saben que one-shot era? porque yo no lo recuerdo muy bien.**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis) **


	10. Chapter 10

**¡****Hola! si yo con otro one-shot, que espero les guste ;)**

**Nota: ICarly no me pertenece (si no el final hubiera sido Seddie, pero acabo en nada) ni sus personajes, solo este one-shot**

**. . .**

**Jamones**

**. . . **

Se encontraba en el apartamento Shay una rubia en el sofá, esta se encontraba viendo televisión y comiendo jamón, pero por su expresión se le podía notar que estaba aburrida, a los minutos se quedo dormida con un jamón a medio comer y el televisor en un canal de comidas mexicanas, en eso entro un castaño con unos cables y su famosa cámara, este se detuvo al ver a la rubia, este la miro mas de cerca y se percato del televisor encendido el jamón en el suelo, tomo el control y apago el televisor, puso sus cosas en la mesa donde se encontraba la computadora, para después dirigirse a la cocina por una bolsa, para recoger el jamón, ya al haber recogido el jamón, y haberlo botado.

Miro a Sam, detenidamente, y se fijo en algo, que desde hace mucho avía notado, solo que trataba de evitar, por lo que miraba, Sam avía crecido, al parecer ya no era aquella niña que conoció, no, esta Sam era más hermosa, y al parecer la pubertad la avía tratado bien, ya que su cuerpo se desarrollo, tenía las piernas más largas, y bien torneadas, unas curvas que eran peligrosas tocar, su cabello se miraba hermoso cuando lo dejaba suelto, algo que sucedía siempre, se dijo a sí mismo, pero algo, que el avía notado desde hace mucho, y que al parecer no era el único que lo avía notado, pues era que ahora Sam, tenía unos pechos bien formados, redondos y deseables, al pensar en esto se sonrojo, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de ese punto, que lo volvía sensible, ella traía una camisa de botones, pero que al parecer esos botones que mantenían los pechos de Sam escondidos, lo odiaban o lo amaban, ya que los dos botones estaban desabrochados, dejando ver las curvas de estos, y la señita de un bra color rojo, Freddie al parecer se le avía ido la vergüenza, ya que levanto la cabeza para ver si miraba algo más de lo que la vista ya le estaba ofreciendo.

Pero su vista no se refresco tanto ya que recibió un almohadazo, tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo, Sam se avía despertado, y lo avía encontrado mirándola, esta se sentó enojada en el sofá pero sus pies aun estaban sobre él, se abotono los botones de la camisa y lo miro muy enojada.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?-

-¿Que no es obvio? disfruto de la vista- le dijo con un poco de valentía, pero también un poco de miedo.

-Eres un asqueroso pervertido- lo acuso la rubia. -deja de ver mis tetas idiota- le dijo tirándole otro cojín, que logro esquivar.

-Mmm, sabes que esas lindas gemelas son mías- le dijo acercándose a ella y besándola, Sam le correspondió al beso pero después lo empujo.

-Eres asqueroso a veces- le dijo Sam mirándolo serio.

-Claro, y eso te molesta, ¿no?- le dijo Freddie besándole ahora el cuello.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Freddie estamos en el sofá de Carly!- le recordó Sam al castaño.

-Mmm, al diablo eso, eres mía- Sam lo empujo.

-¡No quiero!- le dijo Sam

-De acuerdo, tu novio será paciente y esperara hasta la noche- le dijo Freddie.

-¿Donde esta mi jamón?- le pregunto Sam

-Te lo traeré- le dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a la cocina -¡toma!- le dijo dándoselo, Sam lo tomo, y Freddie tomo sus cable y cámara para luego decir y después subir las escaleras;

-Claro tú come tus jamones, yo puedo esperar los míos- y con esto desapareció, Sam observo el jamón que había empezado a comer y lo tiro para luego decir.

-Prefiero comerme tu jamón- dicho esto subió corriendo las escaleras, al llegar al estudio Freddie tecleaba cosas en su computadora, Sam entro le dio la vuelta y lo beso, este la tomo de la cintura, pegándola todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora si quieres!- le dijo Freddie recuperado el aire.

-A lo igual que tu- le dijo y lo aventó a uno de los puff, las prendas de cada uno iba desapareciendo con urgencia, hasta que fueron uno solo, Freddie arriba de Sam la envestía con fuerza, provocándole gemidos y uno que otro grito que la satisfacía, la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a una Carly con una pepi cola a unos centímetros de su boca, los chicos se detuvieron y la miraron.

-Hola- fue todo lo que ambos dijeron a la castaña, que tenía una expresión seria.

-La quinta vez que los hallo en esta situación- les reclamo.

-Mmm... ¿Puedes salir y cerrar la puerta?- le dijo Freddie, en tono de suplica, Carly frunció el ceño -Por favor Carly!- le pidió ahora con mas suplica, Sam sonrió al verlo, pues sabía que Freddie estaba desesperado por continuar.

-Búsquense un hotel para hacerlo "sucio"- les dijo Carly saliendo.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Freddie, para luego continuar lo que estaba asiendo con su rubia y hermosa novia.

-Mmm, ¡amo tus jamones!- dijo Freddie en un gruñido.

-... yo también... amo los... tuyos- dijo en jadeos la rubia, ya que los encantos de su novio, siempre la dominaban.

**. . . **

**Y ****¿****qué tal? si, lo sea un poco pervertido, pero, qué más da, díganme que les pareció, y si quieren darme su opinión, por favor déjenme un review, PORFAVOR.**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis) :) ****͜**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, espero les guste este one-shot, que me vino a la mente, mientras miraba caso cerrado, y me izo llorar, mientras lo imaginaba, y ahora, espero me salga tal como lo imagine...**

**. . . **

One-shot: La estrella nueva seré.

**. . . **

Lo recuerdo bien... Ella estaba sonriente viendo las flores rojas, que con tanto esfuerzo, logro revivir... Yo la observaba, hace rato había entrado, pero ella parecía no notar mi presencia, me gustaba tanto observarla, ella estaba ahí, con una bata blanca, un poco pálida, y delgada, pero aun así, sonriente, me encantaba su sonrisa, hoy sería el día, más preocupante de mi vida, esa estúpida enfermedad, que solo vino a nuestra vida a arruinarla, siempre me preguntaba, ¿porque ella? ¿Porque mi rubia? ¿Por qué mi Sam? esa enfermedad, ya estaba acabando con ella, y hoy tendría una operación, algo que la preocupaba, tanto a ella como a mí, decidí mejor hablarle, quería pasar lo que quedaba de horas hasta la operación con ella, con ella en mis brazos.

-¡Hey hermosa!- Le hable mientras la abrasaba de la cintura y la pegaba a mi cuerpo, oí su encantadora risa, ella amaba que hiciera eso, y a mí me encantaba.

-¡Freddie! Creí que no vendrías- me dijo ella dándose la vuelta y abrasándome, sentí sus delgados brazos rodearme, y yo la abrase de su pequeña cintura, con miedo de poder romperla.

-¿Cómo crees que no vendría? vengo todos los días amor-

-Siempre hay una primera vez- me dijo separándose un poco de mi y sonriéndome, yo la observe, sea como sea, amo a esta mujer, me ha mostrado ser fuerte hasta ahora, pero tengo miedo, miedo de lo que en esa sala de cirugía pueda pasar.

-¡Te amo tanto!- Dije acariciando una de sus mejillas, para después, besar sus hermosos y un poco resecos labios, pero no por mucho, ya que en el beso, se humedecieron.

-Yo también Freddie, y no sabes cuanto extraño estar en casa, extraño tanto nuestras noches a solas, y lo que mas extraño es a nuestra nena Jenn- Jenn era nuestra hija, una hermosa rubia de 12 años, igualita a su madre, hermosa y carnívora.

Para ese entonces, ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo de la blanca habitación, ella estaba recargada en mi pecho mientras yo la abrasaba por su cintura, amaba esto, y no quería que terminara.

-Los entraño Freddie- me dijo ella con un hilo de vos, yo la abrase dándole protección.

-Estaremos juntos, Sam-

-El doctor dice que la operación podría ser mortal, y tengo miedo, quiero estar contigo y con Jenn, los extraño tanto- dijo ella sollozando y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, yo la abrase como nunca, no me gustaba que fuera negativa, pero era cierto, el doctor había dicho que la operación podía ser mortal, y tenía mucho miedo, pero también podía ayudarla.

-No digas eso mi amor, se que estarás con nosotros siempre-

-Por favor, Freddie, cuida mucho a Jenn, cuida a nuestra bebe-

-Lo aremos, Sam, lo aremos- Para ese entonces, yo también lloraba, no me gustaba esto, ¡Ella estaba despidiéndose!

-Promételo, no dejes que nada malo le pase- me pidió ya en un tono más calmado.

-Lo prometo mi rubia- Fue lo que dije, y así nos quedamos un rato, ella en mi pecho, yo en cambio, estaba perdido, no quería que ella se fuera de mi lado, acariciaba su cabello, lo amaba, esto era algo tranquilo, estábamos cada uno en su mundo, hasta que irrumpieron en la puerta, era una enfermera avisando que ya era hora, unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, mientras ella era acostada en esa camilla para llevarla a la cirugía, al estar ella acostada, me acerque, tome su mano, ella me vio a los ojos, y pude ver ese brillo que tanto amaba, apagado, lo cual me izo llorar aun mas, tenia tanto miedo, la mujer que tanto amo esta casi en las garras de la muerte, y yo lo permito, ella no lloraba, recuerdo a verla besado, acaricie sus rostro entero y su cabello, quería que sus ojos mirándome se quedaran grabados en mi, recuerdo que antes de que ellos se la llevaran, me dijo;

-Te amo, no lo olvides, y cuida a Jenn, y no me olviden, donde sea, recuerda que "La estrella nueva seré"-

-¡Y yo junto a ella estaré!, Te amo mas, mi amor, ¡Te amo!- Y desapareció por las grandes puertas blancas...

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que ella estaba en cirugía, mi miedo crecía mas, no sé porque, pero una opresión en el pecho tenia, me mataba, mis lagrimas eran incontrolables, y ahí, fue cuando vi al doctor salir, yo rápido me levante, lo vi, vi su respuesta en sus ojos, ella ya no estaba, ya no estaba, ya no estaba, mas lagrimas, mi vista estaba totalmente nublada debido a las lagrimas, no podía ser cierto, ya no la tenía, se había ido, mi rubia hermosa ya no estaba conmigo, siempre la recordare, ella será mi único amor, Yo y Jenn, la recordaremos siempre, mi amor, Samantha Puckett, siempre estarás en mi mente, jamás te olvidare.

La estrella nueva eres, y yo junto a ella estaré... Jamás te olvidare, yo se que siempre conmigo estarás, y donde sea, a tu hija cuidaras, tu amor le darás, Te amo, rubia, Te amo y nunca lo olvides, tu recuerdo siempre en mi estará... Mi Princesa Puckett...

Y esto era lo que recordaba mientras miraba a mi hermosa bebe Jenn, decir "Si acepto" estaba en el altar, mi bebe estaba casándose, mi bebe ya era una mujer, la ceremonia termino, mi bebe se miraba hermosa con su vestido blanco, me encantaría tanto, Sam, que estuvieras aquí con ella y conmigo, la recepción llego, yo observaba las flores que mi Rubia tanto amaba, y escuche una suave vos, la reconocía tanto.

-Papá, es hora de que bailes con la novia- la mire, estaba hermosa, me había encargado de hacerla feliz, y solo espero que Max, su esposo, la hiciera feliz, ella se acerco, y mi rostro toco, limpiando con sus dedos mis lagrimas.

-Papi no llores- me dijo, y pude ver que ella pensaba lo mismo, recordaba a su madre, y pude ver sus ojos cristalizarse y sus labios temblar, ya era casi de noche.

- Tu no llores, se que la extrañas- dije limpiando una lagrima que apenas sus ojos acercaban.

-aria cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviera aquí- dijo para después abrasarme.

-Yo también lo aria mi bebe, bueno, vamos a bailar, no puedo dejar a la novia sin su baile de bodas, solo espera un momento-

-Te esperare allá papi- Me dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla y yéndose, yo observe las estrellas, habían pocas, pero una en especial, ella brillaba como una reina al gobernar, esa estrella me cautivaba...

-Lo hice amor, cuide mucho a nuestra hija, me encargue que siempre recuerde la hermosa y fuerte mujer que fuiste, ¡Te amo mi rubia!- dije mirando al cielo, limpie mis lagrimas, y listo para ir con mi hija, su hermosa vos escuche a mi espalda, fue más como un susurro que dijo;

"La estrella nueva seré"

**. . . **

**Hola, pues les soy sincera, casi así lo imagine, y me izo llorar mientras lo escribía, tenía que parar, para tranquilizarme, y espero me den su opinión, sobre lo que hago, ****¡****por favor! Dejen un comentario, así sabré que les gusto, y díganme, ****¿****Les izo algún sentimiento dentro del corazón?**

**¡****Espero les allá gustado!**

**Besos & adiós**

**-cpz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, sip, soy yo, con un nuevo one-shot, que es pero les guste...**

**Nota: ICarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia :D one-shot inspirada en la canción "Yo te esperare" y en "Amiga (la factoría)"**

**. . .**

**Yo Te**** esperare...**

**. . . **

Y ahí estaba yo, intentando comunicarme con ella, con mi rubia favorita... todo esto por un error, un maldito error...

Aquí estoy, sentado en el sillón de "nuestra" casa, la que solía compartir con mi esposa, antes de la maldita desconfianza... Aquí estoy, sentado viendo otra vez el video de nuestra luna de miel, la observo, la mayor parte del video trata más de ella, la observo está sentada en una gran roca observando el paisaje, que por cierto es lindo, me acerco a ella, ella me nota se voltea y me regala una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que extraño demasiado, sus ojos azules como el mar que frente a nosotros esta...

Desde que ella decidió dejarme, irse de mi lado, me eh sentido tan vacio, quiero tenerla conmigo otra vez, como solía ser antes, solo los dos y la felicidad de tenernos el uno al otro, como solíamos ir a caminar de la mano a esa playa... y ¡Diablos! la extraño mucho, será que ya no quiere saber nada de mí, por lo que le dije? le grite que si salía por esa puerta, que mejor se ahorrara el tiempo de volver, sigo perdido en este video, que lo que me muestra es a ella, una hermosa rubia caminado muy feliz frente a una cámara, ella voltea y me sonríe, después la observo probándose vario tipo de sombreros de playa, es ese momento recuerdo que quise salir con ella...

Recuerdo que al ver este video con Sam, siempre nos tomábamos de las manos, se que al recordar esto solo me hundo mas en el dolor, pero que se puede hacer, yo la amo, ella se fue, y no sé donde esta, la eh querido reportar como desaparecida, pero hace poco recibí una llamada de su hermana, diciéndome que ella estaba bien, yo quería verla, pero Melanie no me dejo hablar más, ya había colgado...

Donde esta?, me pregunto, después de que el video termino, vengo aquí, la terraza de nuestra casa, me gusta estar aquí, recordarla, siento mis ojos cristalizados, pero me siento sin expresión en mi rostro, la vecina me dijo que me veía fatal, que no debía hundirme en este dolor, ella, solo se fue, y no volvió, estoy muerto, y reviviré asta que ella vuelva, recuerdos, tormentosos recuerdo, y los buenos, los mejores son los más tormentosos, y por que, bueno, me atormentan, su burlan de mi al decirme que ya no podre tenerla... solo hubiese querido que ella me escuchara y me tuviera mas confianza...

**. . . **

Me siento sola, y como no, ahora sé que él no fue capaz de traicionarme, solo fue un engaño de mi "amiga" esa... que solo lo quería alejar de mi, escucho mi celular sonar, tiemblo un poco, dudosa si contestarlo o dejarlo pasar, dejo la contestadora, y lo escucho, es su voz, y me doy cuenta del error que YO cometí al desconfiar de la persona que más me ha amado, su voz está apagada, igual o peor que la mía, siento una lagrima caer por mi mejilla, es lo que ahora hago, llorar, Melanie me regaña diciéndome que si llorando eh resuelto algo, y pues no, no me ah resuelto nada llorar, extraño a Freddie, le extraño mucho, al irme de su lado no me traje nada, todo sigue con él.

Debo tomar ya una decisión, quiero verlo, sentirlo, pedirle perdón, espero el me perdone, pero... Como él podría, yo desconfié de él, lo llame mentiroso. Tengo recuerdos, de lo que vivimos los dos, aun estamos casados, veo mi anillo, y lloro, cierro con fuerza mi puño y gruño, ¡esto al demonio!, Melanie tiene razón, llorar no hará nada, iré, iré a buscarlo, pedirle perdón de rodillas si es posible...

**. . . **

El cielo está oscuro, al igual que mi alma, lloverá, y me da igual si llueve o no, recuerdo una vez que Sam izo un berrinche para que saliéramos a jugar bajo la lluvia, yo obsedí, pero fue con una condición, cierro mis ojos con fuerza, al recordar lo que paso al regresar, como me gustaría revivir esos tiempos. Empieza la llovizna, me levanto de mi asiento, y salgo completamente de la casa, a los segundos estoy empapado, me importa muy poco, camino, no sé donde con mi cabeza gacha, y escucho algo que hace que mi corazón de un brinco, la vuelvo a escuchar, ahora mas cerca, podría ser! podría ser ella! en ese momento siento mis ojos mas húmedos y me arden, volteo para ver a la dueña de esa hermosa vos, y no me equivoco, es ella, es mi rubia! Esta empapada de lluvia, sus ojos están rojos, no esta tan lejos de mí, supongo que ha llorado, no la culpo, yo también lo eh hecho.

-Y-yo- Balbuceaba ella, pero pongo mi mano en modo de hacerle entender de qué calle, para mí no hace falta palabras, su rostro lo dice todo, esta arrepentida de ave desconfiado de mi, voy hablar, pero antes un gran sollozo escapa de mis labios, y digo;

-No digas nada... ¡Te amo Sam! es todo, te amo, y, no tengo que perdonarte. yo sin ti soy nada- veo que sus ojos brillan aun mas debido a las lagrimas, decido acercarme a ella, ella también lo hace, al tenerla cerca, lo que tanto avía esperado, la beso, la abraso, acaricio sus mejillas para asegurarme de que esto sea real, de que ella este conmigo, es real, y lloro aun mas al saberlo, la abraso aun más fuerte, quiero sentirla, saber que ahora, no la dejare ir, ella es mía, es mi esposa, mi novia, mi amiga, y lo que hace que mi corazón bombee sangre y me mantenga con vida, Sam, Sam es mi vida...

**. . . **

**Bueno, normalmente me gusta hacer llorar a mis lectores, pero... ah... bueno, dejen un comentario, por favor, es todo lo que esta... escritora necesita para mas inspiración ;)**


End file.
